beyblade_burst_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Toko Aoi
Appearance Toko is a young schoolboy with light-blue hair and green eyes. Toko's attire consists of a small orange cap with a black Beyblade symbol, a bright green shirt with a white collar that runs down on the upper sides of the sleeves, a dark-blue pair of shorts with white stripes on the sides, and teal sneakers with white tips. Like Nika, there is a small fang poking out of his mouth. In Turbo, Toko, now two years older, now wears a yellow hoodie with an orange emblem with the letter "T" in the black center, and bright-green sleeves, pocket pouches, and a stripe on each wrist area and the waistline, a black shirt underneath, dark-blue pants, dark-blue boots with white outlines and a bright-green base, black sleeveless gloves, and a shade of blue cap with the same black Beyblade symbol from his orange cap. Due to his age, Toko no longer has the fang protruding from his mouth. Personality Just like his twin sister, Nika Aoi, Toko is an energetic and cheerful boy. He is very supportive of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, his brother's team, and is usually seen cheering them on from the crowd with Nika. Multiple times in the show, he is seen using a tablet to analyze Beys during battles, showing how he loves understanding the sport of beyblade just as much as he loves battling himself. On some occasions, Toko helps Valt with his battles and shouts out advice in the District Tournament and Individual Tournament. Biography Background Beyblade Burst (anime) He is the same Age as Nika Aoi and as such their Blading skills are equal. He also thinks his brother Valt Aoi is a great blader and cheers him on during matches. Beyblade Burst Evolution He watches Valt and his friends on TV during the European and World Leagues. Beyblade Burst Turbo He joined the Beigoma Achademy Beyclub and is excelling. after battling Suoh Genji and almost wining Fubuki Sumiye makes him captain of the Beigoma Achademy Beyclub. He supports Fubuki and Aiger while watching the Battle Ship Ques and dread tower. he also battles in a battle royale against his friends and wins. Beyblades * Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy: Toko's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. * Spiral Treptune 8Bump Wedge: Toko's primary Beyblade in Turbo. Special Moves * Spiral Counter: Treptune uses the rubber to absorb the opponent's spin speed and turn it into attack power. This move is like Free's Drain Spin and Shu's Battles Anime Apperances * Episode 01 - Let's Go! Valtryek! * Episode 02 - Kerbeus: Guard Dog of the Underworld! * Episode 03 - Blast-Off! Rush Launch! * Episode 04 - Beyblade Club: Let's Get Started! * Episode 05 - Into the Darkness! Dark Doomscizor * Episode 06 - Get Ready! Crash Course! * Episode 07 - The Flash Launch! It's Crazy Fast! * Episode 08 - A Powerful Opponent! Hyper Horusood! * Episode 09 - Wyvron in the Way! * Episode 10 - Get Over It! Trust in Valtryek! * Episode 11 - Spryzen's Despair! * Episode 12 - Shield Crash Menace! * Episode 13 - Shu's Test! * Episode 14 - The Battle We Promised! * Episode 15 - A Fierce Battle! Valtryek Versus Spryzen! * Episode 16 - A Group Lesson! Shakadera Special! * Episode 17 - Extreme Xcalius! * Episode 18 - Team Battle! It's Off the Hook! * Episode 19 - Roktavor vs Unicrest! * Episode 20 - Bring it Together! Chain Launch! * Episode 21 - A Battle of Friendship! * Episode 22 - Valtryek Awakens! * Episode 23 - Lonely Doomscizor! * Episode 24 - Full Strength, for Real! * Episode 25 - The Mysterious Masked Blader! * Episode 26 - Let's Do This Thing! * Episode 27 - Training Camp! The Biting Stadium! * Episode 28 - Mountains! Rivers! A Huge Stormy Adventure! * Episode 29 - Eye On The Prize! * Episode 30 - The Winged Snake! Quetziko! * Episode 31 - Teachings of a Legend! * Episode 32 - Cyclone Power! * Episode 33 - Mega Flames! Dual Sabers! * Episode 34 - The Beasts Bare Their Fangs! * Episode 35 - Primal Attack! Beast Betromoth! * Episode 36 - Rideout Rising! * Episode 37 - Next Stop, Team Finals! * Episode 38 - Battle to the Finish! Lost Luinor! * Episode 39 - Into the Vortex! Lost Spiral! * Episode 40 - All In! Going Solo! * Episode 41 - Nepstrius' Trap! * Episode 42 - Jumbo Jormuntor! The Venomous Snake! * Episode 43 - Winged Launch! * Episode 44 - Roar! Battle of the Beasts! * Episode 45 - Spryzen vs Wyvron! * Episode 46 - Battle for the Top! Valt vs Xander! * Episode 47 - Star Battle! * Episode 48 - Semi-Finals! Spin Versus Speed! * Episode 49 - Old Rivals! Lui Versus Shu! * Episode 50 - Overthrowing the King! * Episode 51 - Final Showdown! Victory Valtryek! Beyblade Burst Evolution * Episode 01 - Fresh Start! Valtryek's Evolution! (Flashback) * Episode 27 - Worlds Collide! Home Turf! * Episode 50 - Breaking Point! Bursting Through! * Episode 51 - A Champion is Crowned! Beyblade Burst Turbo * Episode 02 - Achilles vs Forneus! * Episode 03 - Duel at Sunset! * Episode 04 - Land It! Z Breaker! * Episode 05 - Turbo Match! Valtryek vs. Lúinor! * Episode 06 - Winter Knight! Battle Royale! * Episode 07 - Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup! * Episode 08 - Transformation! Heat Salamander! * Episode 09 - Swirling Inferno! * Episode 10 - Achilles vs. Roktavor! * Episode 11 - Battle of Betrayal! * Episode 12 - Bull's-eye! Archer Hercules! * Episode 13 - Lúinor Cup! Final Battle! * Episode 14 - Raging Dragon! Brutal Lúinor! * Episode 15 - Trial By Fire! Defeat Lui! * Episode 16 - Epic Voyage! Battleship Cruise! * Episode 21 - Cooperation! Tag-Team Battle! * Episode 23 - Operation: Protect the Bey Stars! * Episode 26 - The Battleship Cruise! Final Voyage! * Episode 28 - Valt vs. Aiger! * Episode 29 - Dark Prince! Dread Hades! * Episode 30 - Aiger Goes Wild! * Episode 31 - Rebirth! Turbo Valtryek! * Episode 32 - Dread Tower! The Dark Citadel! * Episode 33 - Trapped in The Dread Tower! * Episode 34 - Secret of The Fused Bey! * Episode 35 - Spirit of Flame! Turbo Spryzen! * Episode 36 - The Darkness Within! * Episode 37 - Turbo Clash! Showdown at the Dark Citadel! * Episode 38 - Rebirth! Turbo Achilles! * Episode 39 - Aiger's Rematch! Unbreakable Bond! * Episode 40 - Master of the Wind! Air Knight! * Episode 41 - Hyde vs. Phi!! * Episode 42 - Battle Royale! Beyblade Heroes! * Episode 43 - Lord of Destruction! Dread Phoenix! * Episode 48 - Blading Together! Turbo Awakening! * Episode 49 - Aiger vs. Phi! * Episode 50 - Aiger's Turbo Resonance! * Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger vs. Valt! Beyblade Burst Rise * Episode 29 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!' '(Vision) Nika Aoi As twins, Toko and Nika are never seen apart and are seemingly inseparable in everything they do, whether they're visiting friends, supporting their older brother Valt or even heading to school. The two tend to have shared opinions on everything, and always back each other up in conversations with others. Valt Aoi Toko is Valt's younger brother and often supports him in his battles. Chiharu Aoi As their mother, Chiharu shares a maternal bond with both Toko and Nika. The twins share everything with their mother, and are the main source of information for Chiharu regarding Valt's progress in Beyblade. Both Toko and Nika are eager to help out their mother however they can, including various work around within Aoi Pan, their family bakery. r a full gallery of images of Toko, see Toko Aoi/Gallery. Trivia ** Tokonatsu means 'everlasting summer,' perhaps hinting to Toko's cheerful personality, and also to match with his twin sister for having names related to the summer. ** His and Nika's birthday is August 7.